No más
by Nadeshiko Amamiya Masen
Summary: desperté y se ha marchado, solo recuerdos han quedado, con ella el placer ha partido, mis pensamientos, sentimientos y sentidos Eran amantes, él no dejó a su esposa ella no pudo más One-shot Editado XD
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

**Este fic está inspirado en la canción Starring role de Marina and the Diamonds **

Gemidos suaves era lo que se escuchaba en el departamento de la joven.

Dos cuerpos bañados en sudor, formando uno era la escena que se presenciaba.

Dos amantes entregándose al intenso orgasmo.

̶ Dios eso fue… - El hombre de cabellos cobrizos estaba sin aliento, la mujer debajo de él puso su brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó lentamente, cuando sus cuerpos sintieron la necesidad de aire se separaron, y se miraron Encontrándose el verde y el chocolate.

̶ Feliz aniversario ̶ Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan eran amantes hace un año, se encontraban celebrándolo.

Edward era director de una revista de economía, había contratado a la recién graduada Isabella Swan para ser su editora, pero algo más había surgido…

̶ Feliz aniversario, amor ̶ Y él posó sus labios de nuevo contra los de ella, el sonido del celular de Edward los hizo separarse

Bella lo miró con reproche, este era su fin de semana, habían acordado nada de celulares, solo serían ellos. Ella había sido la que más había dado en esa relación, la que más había perdido, cuantas veces no la había dejado para irse con su esposa, se suponía que la amaba a ella. Su mejor amigo selo había dicho muchas veces, ella siempre estaría en segundo plano, ante los ojos del mundo ella no era nada, hacía días todo esto lo estaba sobre pasando.

Edward la había dejado sola en la cama, miro hacia el balcón y como se paseaba de un lado al otro, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Llevaba puesto su bóxer, ella simplemente se cubrió con la sábana pero no se levantó.

Vio como Edward entraba a la habitación y comenzaba a juntar su ropa

̶ Bella yo… ̶ ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza

̶ No Edward, no quiero escuchar tus excusas, ya no más ̶ Las lágrimas contra las que tanto había luchado comenzaba a caer por sus mejillas ̶ Pensé que si era paciente, y te demostraba cuanto te amaba te quedarías conmigo para siempre, creía en nuestro amor ̶ Vio como él comenzaba a decir algo ̶ No puedo más, no digas nada, no te quiero escuchar ̶ Para este momento no hablaba, sino gritaba histéricamente ̶ Vete, no quiero verte, pero desde el momento que cruces esa puerta esto se acabo, no más, ya no puedo ̶ cubrió su rostro con sus manos y continuo llorando como niña pequeña.

Edward sabía que Bella estaba muy molesta, él había roto su promesa, pero su madre le había pedido que fuera al hospital su esposa acababa de tener un aborto. De haber sido alguien más se habría negado pero cuando Esme Cullen se ponía en su plan de madre sufrida nadie podía contra ella. Le daría un par de días a Isabella para que se tranquilizará después hablaría tranquilamente con ella. Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Más tarde esa noche Isabella se había dado una larga ducha y se había puesto su pijama de conejitos, había llamado a su mejor amigo, lo necesitaba. Matt entro con la copia de la llave que le había entregado Bella hace unos meses. La vio sentada en el sillón con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, con los ojos hinchados. Él se acerco y la abrazó, ella se dejo llevar por el dolor una vez más, y lloro como nunca. Matt le acariciaba la espalda mientras ella lloraba, después de un rato logro tranquilizarse

̶ He roto con él ̶ susurró contra el pecho de Matt

̶ Cariño, cuantas veces no lo has dejado a lo largo de este año ̶

̶ Está vez es en serio Matt, todo esto me ha sobrepasado, hoy estábamos celebrando nuestro aniversario, cuando le llamaron por teléfono, con solo ver su cara supe quien era, y eso fue lo que me hizo tomar la decisión ̶

Matt la abrazó contra él.

̶ No sé qué haré de ahora en adelante, voy a renunciar, es más ya mande mi renuncia a recursos humanos, pero que voy a hacer, él sabe dónde encontrarme, no sé qué hacer Matt ̶

̶ Un amigo me ofreció una plaza en un hospital en Londres, su esposa es amiga de la editora en jefe de las editoriales Twilight, me habían comentado que buscaban una nueva editora, podría llamarlos… ̶

Bella miro a los ojos a su mejor amigo ̶ Matt no quiero que tu vida aquí, no tienes que irte conmigo ̶

Él le puso un dedo en los labios ̶ Bella eres lo único que tengo, eres mi familia y lo sabes ̶ Matt tenía razón ambos prácticamente se tenían el uno al otro, Matt había perdido a sus padres a muy corta edad y a sus veinticinco años había perdido a su esposa y a su bebé. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

̶ Voy a llamarlo en un rato más, si nos damos prisa podríamos tomar un avión mañana por la noche ̶

Después de eso Matt se retiró del departamento de Bella, mientras ella comenzaba a hacer sus maletas, dejó todos los regalos que le había dado Edward, ahora comenzaría una nueva vida. Los juntó todos en una caja, y la selló con cinta, después de eso le escribió una carta a Edward.

El domingo después del almuerzo Matt fue por Bella, ella le dejo instrucciones claras de no dejar pasar al señor Cullen a su departamento y el dejo la caja junto con la carta. Su vuelo partía a las seis de la tarde pero parte de sus pertenencias sería enviada por paquetería, el cerrajero había acudido esta mañana a cambiar la cerradura. Dejaba todos sus muebles, su primo Jasper visitaría su departamento una vez por semana. La amiga de Matt le había dado el trabajo simplemente por qué necesitaba urgentemente una editora, comenzaría el martes por la mañana y Matt hasta la siguiente semana en el Hospital.

El lunes por la mañana Edward llegó a su oficina muy temprano, a Isabella siempre le gustaba llegar temprano para tener todo a tiempo, después de dejar su portafolio en su oficina se dirigió a la oficina de Isabella. En cuanto llegó ahí vio como Angela la secretaria de Isabella recogía cosas del escritorio de Isabella.

̶ Angela ¿Por qué juntas las cosas de la Señorita Swan en una caja? ̶

Angela lo miró asombrada ¿Acaso no sabía de la repentina renuncia de Bella?

̶ Buenos días señor Cullen, la señorita Isabella me pidió que recogiese sus cosas y se las entregase el señor Withlock ̶ Edward la miró con cara de no entender ̶ Bueno ella renunció y me mando un correo electrónico pidiéndome que hiciera esto ̶

¿Qué ella qué? Edward estaba muy molesto salió de la oficina azotando la puerta, se montó en su coche y se dirigió al edificio donde vivía Isabella. Se estaciono en doble fila pero no le importó iba entrando cuando el portero lo detuvo.

̶ Lo siento Señor Cullen pero no puede pasar ̶

̶ ¿Cómo que no puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con Isabella, quítese ̶ Iba a empujar al pobre hombre cuando este saco la carta de Bella

̶ Me pidió que le entregara esto y esto ̶ Sacando la caja

Edward le arrebató todo y se fue refunfuñando a su coche, dentro de este abrió la carta de su amada

_Edward; _

_Para cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muy lejos de Seattle, nadie sabe a dónde me dirijo, ni te molestes en averiguarlo, hablaba muy serio cuando te dije que esto se acabó, me haces mucho daño, ya no podía ni un minuto más con esa absurda situación me estaba sobrellevando, terminando con mi integridad, confianza y autoestima. Te regreso cada uno de los detalles que me diste a lo largo de este año. _

**_"I´d rather to wake alone than playing a supporting role"_**

**5 años después**

Una pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel corría por el parque, cuando se estampo con algo, mas bien con alguien.

La pequeña al caer al suelo comenzó a llorar, el hombre contra quien había chocado se preocupo y se agacho para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando estuvo de pie la pequeña seguía hipando

̶ Tranquila pequeña, dime cuál es tu nombre ̶

La niña lo miro a través de sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza ̶ Mi mami dice que no debo hablar con extraños ̶

Edward lo consideró un momento y le dio la razón ̶ Bueno en ese caso mi nombre es Edward Cullen ̶

La pequeña lo miro y sonrió ̶ Margot Andrea Masen Swan ̶ _Swan _ ese apellido retumbo en sus oídos, hacía años que no la había escuchado, se quedo analizando a la pequeña e identifico esos cabellos castaños.

̶ Andy ̶ Edward levantó la cabeza ante el grito y fue cuando la vio, seguía igual de hermosa que hace cinco años es más ahora tenía más curvas, se quedo embelesado mirando

Andy corrió al encuentro con su madre ̶ Mami ̶ dijo abrazándola, al escuchar como la llamaba se quedo congelado ella había continuado su vida.

Bella se tensó al ver a quien acompañaba a su pequeña hija, no era ni más ni menos Edward Cullen aquel hombre que le había destrozado su corazón el que con ayuda de Matt había podido reconstruir.

̶ Edward… ̶ dijo casi en un suspiro

Se quedaron mirándose por un momento Bella tenía a Andy en sus brazos.

̶ Bella ̶ era la voz de Matt llamándola

Pronto el llego a su lado ignorando a su acompañante quitándole a Andy de sus brazos

̶ No deberías cargar a Andy, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor Gerandy, en tu estado no está bien ̶ y es que Bella estaba embarazada por segunda vez, estaba en su cuarto mes pero no quitaba que había tenido una amenaza de aborto unas semanas atrás y el doctor le había prohibido hacer esfuerzos y cargar objetos y en este caso personitas.

Edward al escuchar _en tu estado _ no pudo evitar mirar el abdomen de Bella, que estaba abultado, y lo entendió ella sí había continuado con su vida, no como él que se había quedado estancado en su recuerdo, ella había formado un familia, la que él tanto deseaba tener con Bella, con su mejor amigo Matt, él había jodido todo, pensar que si ella hubiese esperado una semana más ellos hubiesen tenido su final feliz. Una semana después de que Bella lo abandonara la que fuese su esposa le pidió el divorcio, alegando que estaba enamorada de su amante.

Matt le dio un casto beso en los labios a Bella mientras ella sonreía y acariciaban ambos su vientre, Edward no tenía nada que hacer ahí, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Jamás se arrepintió de hacer a Bella su amante, con ella conoció un amor puro, inocente y real. Lo que si se arrepentía era de haberlo jodido todo por miedo a las amenazas del padre de Tanya su ex-esposa.

Edward y Tanya se habían casado tres años antes de que Edward comenzará su relación con Bella, en una noche de copas ellos se había acostado, a pesar que Edward no recordaba nada, Tanya juraba que él le había robado su virginidad. El padre de Tanya era un conservador al extremo y amenazó a Edward hacer caer a los Cullen lo más bajo posible si no se casaba con su niña.

Al ver la preocupación de su madre él no pudo evitar acceder a las exigencias del padre de Tanya, ya que no quería ver sufrir a su madre dado que él no había sido una perita en dulce. Se casaron un mes después, conforme fueron pasaron los meses, en realidad ignoraba mucho a Tanya durante solo le mantenía sus caros caprichos, de su vida sexual con ella no se quejaba.

Cuando habían pasado alrededor de dos años de casados el padre de Tanya le exigía un nieto, cosa que no tenía muy contento a Edward una cosa era un matrimonio sin amor, pero otra ya era tener hijos, los hijos son para toda la vida y Edward no se sentía listo. El padre de Tanya lo amenazó con acabar con su revista si en los próximos veinticuatro meses no le daban un nieto.

Al principio lo intentaron, pero al pasar seis meses, no lo lograban así que recurrieron al médico, quien les hizo pruebas a ambos. Tres meses después con absolutamente todos los exámenes existentes el doctor les decía que en realidad no deberían tener problemas para concebir, así que les recomendó un tratamiento que comenzaría el mes siguiente.

Ese mes fue su pesadilla, conoció a Bella y al cabo de tres meses la había conquistado y mantenía una relación con ella, sin decirle los planes que tenía con su esposa de ser padre.

Tanya tuvo un aborto espontáneo, durante el año que prosiguió, pero lo volvieron a intentar pero volvió perder el bebé el día del aniversario de Edward, ella estaba con la madre de Edward cuando sucedió.

Edward maldijo a Tanya, maldijo a su padre y se maldijo por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para pelear por Bella, y ahora tendía que vivir con eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer **

Ha pasado un año desde que deje a Seattle y a Edward Cullen. A pesar que sé que fue lo mejor aún duele, hace un par de meses Matt y yo comenzamos una especie de relación. Todo comenzó una día que fuimos a una fiesta y tomamos de más, al llegar al departamento que compartimos tuvimos sexo, al principio fue incómoda la convivencia pero llego un momento en que no podíamos dejar de besarnos y seguimos la relación.

Y ahora me encontraba en el baño del departamento con una prueba de embarazo, esperando que pasaran los cinco minutos que indicaba el instructivo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Era una posibilidad que nunca me había planteado y menos con Matt, el ya había sido padre y lo había perdido.

¿Cómo le diría a Matt? Nunca habíamos definido nuestra relación, éramos mejores amigos de toda la vida, teníamos buen sexo pero hasta ahí.

Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos pero no me atrevía a mirar, escuche como se abría la puerta principal, _claro esto no puede ir mejor. _

̶ ¿Bells? – Tomé un respiro y le conteste a Matt, él tenía que saberlo, estábamos juntos en esto.

̶ En el baño, puedes venir por favor – vio como su amigo entraba al baño con cara de interrogación.

̶ Creo que estoy embarazada – Vi, la confusión y a la vez alegría en la cara de Matt –Tengo un retraso de dos semanas, siempre son exacta lo sabes –

̶ Tenemos que ir al hospital para que te hagan un prueba – Negué con la cabeza

̶ Ya me hice una casera, pero no he podido ver el resultado –

̶ ¿Deseas que mire yo? –Asentí con la cabeza, cuando vio el palito, vi como su rostro demostraba una alegría infinita, no necesitaba que me lo dijera. –Positivo – Miles de lágrimas cayeron por mi cara –Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien –Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados en el baño, o en que momento me llevo a mi cama, pero ahí estábamos viendo el techo de mi cuarto.

̶ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Matt se recargo en su brazo para mirarme

̶ Dime algo, ¿Quieres interrumpir el embarazo? –¿Cómo podía creer él algo así de mí?

̶ Por supuesto que no, sé que no lo planeamos pero es mi bebé y lo quiero –

̶ Yo también lo quiero –Dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre. Pasamos otro rato en silencio, hasta que Matt se levanto de mi cama y salió, después de unos minutos regresó conmigo sentándose en el borde de mi cama

̶ Sé que ninguno planeo esto, pero ahora solo estoy pensando en que deseo lo mejor para el bebé, no me gustaría que nuestro hijo creciera en un ambiente inestable, ambos sabemos lo que es que tus padres estén separados, lo que es vivir en un ambiente hostil, es algo que no quiero para nuestro bebé –Tomo una bocanada de aire – Tú y yo nos conocemos de toda un vida, ambos hemos amado y perdido, inclusive pensar que no nos volveríamos a enamorar, tú eres mi familia Bells, todo lo que tengo, pero ahora tú y yo creamos un ser maravilloso al que deseo darle todo y sé que tu también, tal vez te suene anticuado pero es lo que siento en este momento –Lo vi sacar una cajita de su bolsillo y tomo mi mano extendiéndola –Cásate conmigo –Me quedé muda –No me tienes que dar tu respuesta en este momento pero piénsalo Bella –Besó mi frente y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche no pude dormir, me la pase analizando todos los pro y los contra de casarme con Matt, al final pude tomar una decisión.

Cuando salí a prepararme algo de comer, porque moría de hambre, me lo encontré mirando viejas fotos de nosotros, de cuando nos conocimos.

Me senté a su lado en el sillón y tome su mano.

̶ Quiero intentarlo Matt, por ti, por el bebé, pero principalmente por mí. Somos tú y yo contra el mundo, aunque ahora una personita nos acompaña, pero igual es nuestra –

Esa misma semana Matt me programo una cita con un ginecólogo del hospital quien me hizo una prueba sanguínea que confirmó el embarazo de siete semanas, tomo una ecografía, que al parecer indicaba que iba bien y me recetó vitaminas.

Comenzamos los trámites para el matrimonio, sería presidido por un juez de paz en un mes y medio. Coincidimos que no querían una gran fiesta, queríamos algo íntimo con nuestros amigos más cercanos.

Llamé a mi primo Jasper que iría con su novia Alice Brandon y mi amiga Rosalie Hale.

Matt por su parte invitó a algunos compañeros del hospital.

La boda se celebro el 4 de enero en un pequeño restaurante donde cenamos y conversamos por horas, al comenzar el postre dimos el anuncio de que seríamos padres, todos estaban eufóricos con la noticia.

Mi embarazo no fue tan complicado, no tuve náuseas ni vómito. Eso sí no soportaba la carne de cerdo ni el huevo. Me la pase comiendo naranjas y manzanas, más de una vez desperté a Matt en la madrugada para que fuese por un helado de cualquier sabor extraño o por algún chocolate.

Nuestra hija llegó al mundo un 18 de junio, después de 10 horas de trabajo de parto. Matt amaba a su abuela así que decidimos que su primer nombre fuese el de ella, Margot. Yo escogí el otro.

_Margot Andrea Masen Swan _llegó para poner nuestro mundo de cabeza, para que la amaramos.

Sin duda Andy, como la llamábamos, nos unió más como familia. Era el centro de nuestra vida.

Cuando Andy tenía tres años y meses nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada por segunda vez, y eso que dicen que todo embarazo es diferente no pudo ser más cierto, todas las mañanas vomitaba y tenía todo el tiempo náuseas y apenas estaba en la semana ocho.

Mi trabajo de la editorial lo hacía desde casa, no era necesaria mi presencia en la editorial, así que yo misma cuidaba a mi bebé. Una tarde estábamos jugando, Matt tenía guardia esa noche y turno de tarde, estábamos ella y yo solas. Repentinamente sentí algo mojar mi ropa y cuando fui al baño a revisar me di cuenta que estaba sangrando. No sé como pero logré llamar a Matt quien llegó en un ambulancia donde me llevaron.

Mi ginecólogo nos dijo que por el momento habían logrado retener al feto pero que tenía que guardar reposo y seguir algunas instrucciones por la amenaza de aborto que tuve.

El siguiente mes lo pase prácticamente en cama, una empleada que contrató Matt me ayudaba con todo incluida Andy. Esa noche Matt llegó con la noticia que en Hospital Presbiteriano en Seattle le había ofrecido la jefatura del servicio de pediatría pero que antes de aceptar o negar quería hablarlo conmigo, era lo que él deseaba y decidí hacer algo por él.

Al día siguiente acepto, pero dijo que viajaríamos hasta que mi doctor me autorizara.

Un mes después nos encontrábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Para una nueva vida de los cuatro.

Jasper y Alice nos habían ayudado mucho buscando una casa y amoblándola, solo llegamos a terminar de instalarnos. Habíamos pasado dos días encerrados en la casa descansando.

̶ ¿Por qué no salimos al parque? – nos dijo mi esposo

̶ Siiiiiiiii –

̶ Vamos –

Habíamos estado cerca de media hora en el parque y Andy y yo esperábamos a Matt sentadas en una banca, él había ido por helados. Me quedé pensando en las horas que yo había pasado en este parque llorando por un amor desazonado.

No me di cuenta que mi niña se alejó, y comencé a buscarla como loca, Matt me vio y cuando vio mi cara supo que pasaba, regaló los helados y comenzamos a buscarla.

Respiré cuando la vio a lo lejos, platicaba con un hombre, le marque a Matt para que nos encontrara.

̶ Andy – vi como estaban sus ojitos rojitos por haber llorado

̶ Mami – y corrió hacia mi

Entonces me di cuenta de quien estaba con mi hija, Edward Cullen. Nos quedamos mirando por un momento hasta que llegó Matt quien me reprendió por cargar a mi niña. Nos alejamos y de reojo vi a Edward frustrado.

Ambos aceptamos una relación adultera, nadie nos obligo, lo amé, estoy segura que él también me amo, pero él no fue capaz de entregarse completamente a mí y nos separamos. Pero de esa separación encontré lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y son mis hijos, la luz de mi vida. Pude formar la familia que siempre deseé y logré amar a alguien más. Mire al padre de mis hijos y le susurré un _Te amo_ a lo que él me contestó _Lo sé, yo también._

**_Bueno personas que me leen aquí dejo la historia de como bella y mi precioso Matt se juntaron =) _**

**_Si desean pueden seguirme en twitter, en mi perfil está el link nos leemos._**

**_Edité un poco el capítulo! jajaja nos leemos, espero actualizar pronto mis demás historias _**

**_Pinky promise!_**


End file.
